


Untitled

by King_Latifah



Category: The Nut Job
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Universe Alteration, different ending, really just storied rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Latifah/pseuds/King_Latifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are Surly and Andie, cheerful and angry, the unbalanced monarchy of the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I should put out a disclaimer over this fic, which will probably make it blasphemy-- I actually have not seen this movie. Even my furry-trash ways could not make me feel anything but embarrassment when I began watching it, and as such I gave up on this dream to fully understand the canon about 15 minutes in. I suppose the only thing I'm really a fan of is Surly's body. (Oh, well.) Instead, I replaced the true ending of the movie (which I was too lazy to look up) with what I imagined the results would look like-- Surly and Andie hooking up and replacing Raccoon's nefarious reign with their own. I don't know. I just listened to Youth Lagoon and had some feels. At any rate, enjoy.

Surly is no poet, although Grayson considers himself so. To be a poet requires some amount of emotion beyond surliness, or surl, or whatever you're supposed to call it. He is no poet, has never been too clever outside the bedroom and the heist-- But when he experiences Andie's kiss for the first time, cold lips somehow warmer than the sun, he can be nothing but enamored. Her name plays again and again and again in his head, Andie Andie Andie, the same way a song will sometimes do. 

They're both odd characters, the one who got banished and the one who alternates between hating him and loving him. There's something noticeably special about their dispositions, their fighting spirits and the way they face problems head-on, bravely, stupidly. 

Rumors spread like wildfire, as they are known to do. A young adolescent boy, the type who are always angry and who like the way obscenities taste in their mouths, claims to have heard them making love one night when everyone else had already fallen asleep. Surly decides to be the bigger man, declines to comment and silently wonders if they hadn't been quiet enough. The same will happen with young children and the elderly, big and small, until it lends itself a degree of normalcy. Of course they're fighting, of course they're having illicit liaisons late into the night. They are Surly and Andie, cheerful and angry, the unbalanced monarchy of the Park. 

(Andie will eventually become pregnant with his child; The more conservative animals will abandon their empire to die with dignity in the city. The rest of them will shake their heads and smile. Of course.)


End file.
